


Burning Desire

by digitaleva



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitaleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BlakexYang one-shot. Things get heated between the two partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

The door to Team RWBY’s dorm flew open, only stopped as a black ribbon wrapped around the knob, slowing its velocity. Save for the two who had just entered, the room was completely empty. And they were going to use this to their advantage.

A pair of yellow bracelets contacted the floor, the impact being forceful enough to trigger them to open up into a pair of multi-range shot-gauntlets. They were soon joined by the entirety of an oddly shaped gunblade. With both Ember Celica and Gambol Shroud discarded, Blake and Yang would have no issues continuing with their furious make-out session.

The blonde managed to pin her Faunus partner against the wall, but only for a moment. In that brief second, she brought her lips crashing against the raven-haired woman’s, Blake not protesting, but moving to deepen the kiss. The action took the blonde by surprise, allowing her partner to move them over to the couch that Weiss had insisted on having.

The pair fell over onto the upholstery, the soft cushions catching them and softening the impact. Blake took full advantage of this, and quickly moved to unbutton Yang’s jacket, removing it and tossing it aside.

This was followed by the ribbon that normally covered Blake’s cat-like ears. As it fell away, the blonde moved her hand up to rub one of them, eliciting a purr from her partner. It was followed by a deeper sound that served no purpose other than turning the blonde on more.

Reaching up, she managed to snake her fingers under her partner’s shirt, only to have them removed as Blake moved to pull Yang’s shirt up over her head. Now freed of its confines, the blonde’s ample breasts sat exposed. She closed her eyes and shuddered slightly as her partner ran a finger gently across them. Not one to be outdone, Yang aggressively latched on to her partner’s shirt, easily removing the black and white fabric.

The action exposed the lacy, black bra that the Faunus wore. The thin fabric obstruction was soon dealt with, the blonde being no stranger to bra clasps. As it was tossed aside, Blake’s nipples were exposed to the cooler air, causing the fleshy nubs to harden slightly.

Yang moved her head up to meet her partner’s chest and took to caring for each of the fleshy mounds in turn, alternating between licking, sucking and tweaking, with each action causing Blake to moan in ecstacy as she lost herself more and more to the pleasurable sensations she was experiencing. After roughly 5 minutes of this going on, the raven-haired female decided that her companion needed some attention, and moved to making the blonde writhe and moan as she delivered a more aggressive form of care.

In a swift action, she backed the blonde’s head away from her bosom and put a finger on her lips to stifle the whine that emerged as a result. She then moved her head and hands skillfully, earning moan after moan from the brawler, who was beginning to breathe heavily.

“Blake….” the blonde gasped.

“Hmm?”

“When… did you…”

“I’m guessing,” was the quick reply given before she stood up. “I know that there is more to this.”

She hooked her thumb in her shorts, only being stopped by her partner.

“Allow me,” Yang said, her voice filled with lust.

The busty blonde reached out and hastily removed her lover’s garment, managing to also remove a thong that matched the previously discarded bra.

“Never pegged you as the type, Blake.”

“It… it was all I had clean this morning,” she stammered before the blonde ran her hand up her thigh and across her now exposed crotch.

As the Faunus shuddered, Yang picked up her girlfriend and carried her through the door into the sleeping area, not wanting to risk anybody walking in on their activities. She set Blake down on the bed and the latter was suddenly hit with nervousness.

“Yang… are you sure you want to do this?”

The blonde looked down at her partner, her face changing from one of lust to one of caring.

“Blake, you know the answer to that. Of course.”

“But…”

Blake was silenced as Yang gave her a kiss, melting into it. The blonde used this moment to remove her own shorts and undergarment, tossing both pieces of fabric to the side.

“Besides. Ruby will be fine. She does have Weiss.”

She then climbed into bed with her lover and slid a hand down the smooth, pale skin on the Faunus’ body, bringing about a slight shudder.

Blake spun around and pulled yang close, running her hand down the blonde’s back, causing her to seize up and moan at the same time, moving ever lower, until she reached her thigh, where she slid her hand around to the front and began to play with her lover’s clitoris.

The sounds Yang was making grew in volume, passing easily through the cracks under the door. And, thanks, to the almost uncarpeted halls, echoing enough to be heard throughout the entire floor.

Outside, Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the ground with Jaune and Pyrrha, the four running a betting pool on who would be louder. As students passed by, they would hand over a small amount of Lien, and say who they were betting on. At present, the odds were in Yang’s favor, at 31-2, but Blake’s pool had a rapidly growing pile of funding as well.

“You think they’ll be happy about this?”

“Jaune,” Ruby said, “they should know better than to do that when they know we are coming back.”

“Precisely. All’s fair in love and war,” Weiss started.

“And in pocket change,” Pyrrha finished.

The four laughed as they listened in on the goings on.

**Author's Note:**

> This would NEVER be able to be posted elsewhere.  
> This was written during the planning phase for Just One Date, Volume 3, chapters 11-16, partly because I lost a bet.


End file.
